


Quickie

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Just a quickie.One of those times when you haven’t seen each other for a week or so and you just have to...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Given my fanfic, I suspect Jean banished Logan from the Summer House until he’s ‘had a drink with Kurt’. Someone is clearly thirsty...


End file.
